Pocky, A Carnival and Some Heaven
by YaoiGlitchloid
Summary: Rin, Iroha, Nana and Sasayaki are just a not-so-normal group of friends attending a not-so-normal Carnival. What sort of chaos can happen when Rin gets the dangerous idea of combining a piece of candyfloss with a french fry? (Rated T due to a few instances of coarse language) (No official couples, hinted Rin x Nana)


**Just a fun one-shot.**

**Basically, myself and three friends went to a Carnival yesterday and a lot of chaos and hilarity ensued. I told them I'd write a FanFiction about it. They didn't believe me, so here I am proving them wrong...by writing FanFiction where we've magically became Vocaloids for some reason. (Vocaloids and one UTAU, but no one's doing the math.)**

**Anyway, so a few of the things that happen in this one-shot actually happened in real life. Me and my friends are so weird XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rain was already pouring, the drops of water raining down from the sky were lightly pressing down on the roof. The dark skies were looming above, spitting out the raindrops one by one.<p>

Inside the house, a certain greenette was knocking on the bedroom door of a certain blue-haired girl.  
>"Sasa!" Nana rolled her eyes impatiently, "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"<br>"Hold on!" Sasayaki replied, "I'm putting my make-up on!"  
>Nana groaned, she slumped against the door and complained, "You don't need it, just hurry up!"<p>

A few seconds passed, the door finally opened. Nana stumbled back just the slightest, before turning around to observe the bluenette.  
>"I'm ready." Sasayaki smiled, striking a pose.<p>

In front of Nana stood her familiar sister, her hair in its normal fashion, blue as the afternoon sky and in the hugest twin tails possible. However, her outfit was...slightly different from normal.  
>In the place of her regular, angelic maid uniform was a pair of black jeans, a matching black shirt and covering it, a studded leather jacket. Her feet were lined with trainers, which were, surprisingly enough, black. The only other colour present were the white highlights lining the trainers.<p>

"Is there someone you're trying to impress?" Nana asked, arms folded.  
>Sasayaki shook her head, fluffing some of her hair.<br>"What's with the outfit?" Nana asked, mainly staring at the leather jacket, "You're gonna freeze to death!"  
>"What's with your outfit?" Sasayaki asked in return.<p>

Whilst Sasayaki was dressed the way she was, her sibling seemed to have a slightly more opposite idea. The greenette's outfit consisted of a black coat that lined her body, all the way down to the knees. Several threads of black string wrapped themselves around the coat, which itself was lined with a hood made out of light brown fluff. Lining Nana's legs was a pair of black leggings, which in turn were partly covered with brown boots. The green hair on Nana's head was lined with a black hat, shaped like the head of a cat. On Nana's hands laid a similar pair of gloves, black thread and fingerless. Two cat-shaped flaps were resting on the gloves, lightly attached to create the full glove. A small, black bag was resting underneath her shoulder.

"I think you're a bit over-dressed." Sasayaki observed, applying a bit of lipstick to her lips.  
>"You're under-dressed!" Nana fought back, "Now c'mon, let's go..."<p>

Clicking the lipstick shut, Sasayaki followed her sister out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Now, you two know to stay safe, right?"<p>

Sasayaki rolled her eyes, groaning, "Yes, Papa...we know, don't talk to strangers, stick close to each other, all that drabble."  
>"There's all sorts of people around town tonight." Papa spoke, "Make sure you two don't get lost, make sure you stay together!"<br>"Ok, ok!" Nana said, crossing her legs.

"Well, I'm pretty excited." Sasayaki said casually, followed by turning her head to face Nana, in order to ask, "What about you Nana? Excited to see your first Carnival?"  
>Nana shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I guess."<p>

"Where are you two meeting Rin?" Papa asked.  
>"The train station." Both of the Macne girls said at once.<br>"I might not be able to get you girls there." Papa said, "The carnival parade's closed off a lot of roads."  
>"Just get us as close as possible!" Sasayaki whined, crossing her legs.<br>Nudging the blue-haired diva with her elbow, Nana instead decided to say, "Papa, please get us as close as you can?" Please?"  
>With a sigh, the green-haired main answered, "Sure."<p>

However, the car only managed to drive a few short spaces forward before it stopped. Before it, a grey railing with the words "**ROAD BLOCKED FOR CARNIVAL ROUTE**" written on in bold, black writing. Right behind it, a bridge that lead to the parade floats.

"Sorry girls." Papa sighed again, "It's a dead-end."  
>"Fu-"<br>Covering Sasayaki's mouth, Nana spoke, "That's ok, we can walk from here."

Papa nodded, he turned the car around and opened the door.  
>"Alright, you girls have fun." Papa smiled at them both, gesturing towards the door.<br>"Will do!" Nana said, leaving the car and stepping into the chilly atmosphere.

At the frame of the car door, Sasayaki said, "Ok, we'll be back home soon, all that jazz-"  
>But before the clumsy bluenette could finish, she soon found that her foot had slipped on the frame of the door, she found herself tumbling forward, falling onto Nana, grabbing her shoulder for support.<br>"Shit!" Sasayaki screamed loudly, standing herself up.  
>"Sasa!" Nana hissed.<p>

Luckily, the duo found that their beloved Papa had already driven away, to leave the two girls to do their own thing.  
>"Nice going, you swore right in front of Papa." Nana growled, covering her fingers with the cat heads on her gloves.<br>Shrugging her shoulders, Sasayaki only managed to think up, "He's gonna forget by the time we're home."

"C'mon, let's just go." Nana said, walking towards the bridge, "At least the bridge isn't blocked off to pedestrians."  
>"Pedestriwhats?" Sasayaki asked, following her sibling.<br>"People who walk." Nana sighed, beginning to ascend the bridge.

Nana's eyes widened in a happy shock, she turned to Sasa and spoke, "Plus, the train station is just over the bridge!"  
>"Yay!" Sasayaki cheered, bouncing up and down.<p>

* * *

><p>About one or two steps on the upwards hill later, Nana all of a sudden heard something. A ringing noise. She quickly identified it as her phone, she quickly managed to take said phone out of her bag. Uncovering her fingers, Nana flicked the phone's case off, to observe the name on it:<p>

**Rin Kagamine.**  
><strong>Accept?<br>Decline?**

Pressing **Accept?**, Nana held the phone to her ear, only to find Sasayaki budging in close to her a few seconds later, a form of eavesdropping in the most subtle way she could manage.

"Hey Rin." Nana greeted the girl.  
>"Hey Nana, where are you two?" Rin asked down the phone.<p>

Nana looked around her. She and Sasayaki had barely even taken a step across this mammoth of a bridge.  
>"Oh, we're on the bridge." Nana said, "The one near the station."<br>"Where on the bridge?" Rin asked.  
>After a slight pause, Nana answered, "About halfway across."<p>

Sasayaki opened her mouth to speak, but Nana quickly covered her sister's mouth with her free hand.  
>"Oh, so you're close?" Rin half-asked, half-stated.<br>"Yeah, we're on top of the bridge right now!" Nana lied, "We can see the station from here!"  
>Sasayaki only chuckled slightly as the two began walking up the bridge again.<p>

"Oh, ok...I can see some other people on the bridge from where I am." Rin spoke, "Are you wearing blue?"  
>"No." Nana said honestly, now about a quarter of the way up the bridge, "We're in black."<br>Turning to Sasayaki, Nana then added, "And Sasa's in a leather jacket."  
>"Same!" Rin squealed.<p>

Nana lowered the phone. With her eyes still on her sister, she rolled them slightly.  
>"Rin-Chan's wearing a leather jacket." Nana told her.<br>Sasayaki flung her arms in the air as a celebratory gesture, she turned to Nana and started chuckling, "You really did overdress!"  
>Nana pouted her lips, she put her phone back to her ear. She didn't know how to respond to Sasayaki, she just decided it'd probably be best to ignore her and continue talking to Rin.<br>"Anyway..." Nana spoke.

Now the two sisters were honestly halfway across the mountainous bridge, where they could already see the train station, and the luminous sparkles of the parade floats at a standby, the parade itself having not yet started. They could already see the numerous amounts of food stalls set up, and even on the bridge they were currently standing on, people were already wheeling about wagons chock-full of glowsticks and other mulitcoloured decorations. Although the Carnival itself hadn't started properly, it still looked beautiful, regardless of the fact it was so still.

"Where are you two now?" Rin asked, "Still on the bridge?"  
>Trying to distract herself from a pair of neon glowsticks, Nana answered, "Oh, we're basically at the end of the bridge."<br>Sasayaki started laughing to herself quietly, she wiped away a tear of laughter as the duo only just began walking down the bridge.

"So you're near the station?" Rin asked.  
>"Oh, we're watching it right now!" Nana said.<br>"You are technically right..." Sasayaki whispered.  
>And Nana was, as Sasayaki put it, technically right. From their spot on the bridge, they had a good view of the train station. Not to mention the parade floats, which had only just began to move.<p>

The two siblings began to hurriedly run down the bridge, the cheery parade music starting up as they did so.  
>"Ok, well...I guess I'll keep an eye out for you?" Rin suggested.<br>"Yeah, you do that!" Nana said, "We'll do the same! We're really staring at the train station right now!"  
>Sasayaki covered her mouth with her leather sleeve, trying to suppress the laughter building up inside her.<p>

Nana hung up the phone as the two reached the end of the bridge, turning the corner as they did so. Now the sisters faced the train station they had previously claimed to already be at.  
>"Ok, try and spot-"<br>"Nana!" A voice squealed, "Sasa!"  
>Before either sister could react, they found a blur of blonde hair jumping onto them, looping an arm around either sibling and squealing into their ears.<br>"Never mind..." Nana growled, returning her phone to its case and bag.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Rin squealed, looping her arms around Sasayaki, "Plus we're both in leather!"  
>Nana groaned slightly to herself, flicking the cat heads back over her cold fingers. She couldn't understand why either of them thought it'd be a good idea to wear leather jackets when it was one of the coldest days of the year.<p>

"Nana!" Rin squealed, hugging the green-haired teenager, "Your hat is so cute!"  
>Nana re-adjusted the cat-shaped hat to cover her forehead, nodding in response with a, "Thank you."<p>

"So, where are we meeting Iroha?" Rin asked.  
>"That new cafe." Nana explained, "Akunegi."<br>"Ok, let's go!" Rin squealed, taking either sister's hand.

Before Nana or Sasayaki could respond, they soon found Rin running down the street, still holding onto their hands. The duo were dragged down the streets at a high speed, where they could hear the loud jingle of parade floats.  
>"Rin!" Nana yelled, "Slow down!"<br>Ignoring her friend's protests, Rin only answered with, "To Akunegi!"

* * *

><p>The crowds were impossibly large, people stood left, right, up, down, everywhere!<p>

Nana, Sasayaki and Rin continued to edge their way through the masses of people, who in turn tried to wedge past the crowds walking in the opposite direction them. Wherever the trio walked, a huge crowd stood and rain fell from the sky.  
>"I'm cold..." Sasayaki complained, "Nana, give me your gloves..."<br>"No!" Nana protested, "Should've dressed for the weather!"  
>"My make-up's running..." Sasayaki complained more.<br>Nana merely rolled her eyes.

"I see the light!" Rin squealed, dashing ahead.  
>"Rin, wait up!" Nana yelled out to her.<br>"I can't see..." Sasayaki whined, "The rain's in my eyes."  
>Nana sighed, she grabbed a hold of her sibling's arm as she continued to navigate the crowds.<p>

Finally, the two emerged from the waves of people, they found Rin watching a stand full of neon glowsticks, beautifully alternating between colours.  
>"Rin!" Nana called out to the ditzy blonde, "Rin, c'mon..."<br>"Alright, to Akunegi!" Rin said, walking off towards the aforementioned cafe.

As the trio walked, a parade float sporting a giant, red dragon drove along besides them; a loud, dramatic piece of action-type music playing as the intimidating dragon made its way down the fenced-off roads, for all eyes to see.

"To Akunegi!" Nana yelled, running alongside the dragon float.

* * *

><p>The trio sat at their table. The clock on the wall read 7:20PM.<p>

"Ok, Iroha's gonna be a little late." Nana said, "She does have dance practice."  
>"Alright, after Iroha's here, we can watch the pretty floats!" Rin squealed, observing the cafe's menu.<br>Rubbing the raindrops out of her eyes, Sasayaki asked, "How long will Iroha be?"  
>"About 10 minutes." Nana said, "In fact, I imagine she'll be here any minute now!"<p>

* * *

><p>The clock on the wall now read 8:10PM.<p>

The three were still sat at their table, empty plates and cups littered the wooden circle they now had their elbows propped on.  
>Checking her phone for texts, Nana informed the two, "She'll be here any minute now."<br>The other two nodded, Sasayaki quietly taking a sip out of a soda bottle.

The three heard the ringing of the door, all three turned their heads to the door in hope. A girl approached the counter. An unfamiliar girl with unfamiliar hair.  
>"It's not her..." Nana sighed.<br>"Well this is slightly awkward!" Rin said, oddly cheery.

The door found itself ringing again, the trio once again watched it.  
>A familiar wave of orange hair found itself walking through the door in a downwards ponytail. Eyes coloured brown scanned the cafe, looking every which way for familiar faces.<br>"Iroha!" The trio all screamed in unison.

The Kitty'er looked to her side, she smiled once she identified the three girls, sat down and squealing her name.

She approached, a purple, fluffy jacket lined her body and a Hello Kitty hat lined her head. She smiled as she took a seat next to Rin.

"Hey guys!" Iroha smiled, "I hope you didn't wait too long!"  
>Teeth gritted, Nana nodded, "Nope, it's fine."<p>

"Ok, should we go and watch the floats now?" Rin asked, sipping some of Sasayaki's soda, of course without permission.  
>"Sure!" Nana agreed, standing up.<p>

The four girls all got up, they approached the door with wide smiles and bounces in each step.

* * *

><p>The quartet of girls stood by the road that lined the mud-filled beach. In fact, calling it a beach was too generous of a compliment. The lightest way of describing would be calling it a pile of mud attached to the ocean. However, a more accurate way of describing it would be...<p>

"Why is the parade being held at this shitpit?" Sasayaki asked.  
>"Cuz we need the pretty floats to cover the ugliness of our so-called beach." Iroha shrugged her shoulders.<p>

Rin and Nana observed the floats. Each one had a different theme; one was based on the 1960's, one was based on ice skating. All sorts of floats, some futuristic and some ancient. Some provided the older audience members with nostalgic memories, some caught the eyes of the younger generations with their references to technology.

However, the two girls eventually found something else catching their eyes. Right next to them stood a small store. In it, the owners of it sold all sorts of fluffy confectionery and other snacks, all sorts of things to grab the attention of hungry Carnival guests.  
>"Hey, I'm kinda hungry." Rin said, talking to Nana, "Can you come with me to buy something?"<br>Nana nodded, "Sure!"

The two girls slipped away from Iroha and Sasayaki, towards the store in question. The two walked through its already-open doors, greeted with the site of the counter and the menu directly behind it.  
>"Ok, what do we get?" Rin asked, looking at the menu, "Candyfloss or fries?"<p>

After a small silence, the two girls merely looked at each other.  
>"Both!" The duo squealed, high-fiving over their agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the shop, the orange-haired Kitty'er and her bluenette friend both continued to watch the floats as they went by. One that featured a beach theme went by, and just the fake beach spread onto it looked a thousand times better than the 'beach' lying behind it.<br>"Why can't our beach look like that?" Sasayaki asked with a grunt.  
>"I know..." Iroha moaned, "It's unfair."<p>

Out of nowhere, two girls slipped into vision. One with green hair and a bag of pink fluff, the other sporting blonde, cropped hair and a small, yellow box full of fries.  
>"Girlies, can we interest you in some fries?" Rin asked, holding out the yellow box.<br>"Sure!" Both girls answered, taking one fry each.

Nana tried to open the bag of candyfloss with all her might, but regardless of how much she tried, it just wouldn't budge an inch.  
>"Having trouble there?" Rin asked, handing the yellow bag over to Iroha.<br>"Open it?" Nana asked, forcefully shoving the candyfloss into Rin's arms.  
>Rin nodded in response, she effortlessly opened the bag in one pull, she dug her arm inside the transparent packet and pulled out a tiny piece of light pink fluff.<br>"How?" Nana asked, taking back the see-through bag.  
>"Magic." Rin shrugged, eating the tiny candyfloss remnant.<p>

"Ooh, I want some!" Sasayaki said, digging her hand into the bag.  
>"Just take it..." Nana said, giving her blue-haired sister the bag altogether.<p>

"Guys, what do you think fries taste like mixed with candyfloss?" Rin asked, taking another piece of the sugary fluff.  
>"You're not seriously going to-"<br>Rin took a fry out of the yellow box.  
>"Rin, seriously?" Nana questioned her friend's antics.<br>"She's blonde." Iroha pointed out, "Therefore she's dumb enough to try it."  
>"Haaaaaa." Rin faked a laugh, layering the candyfloss on top of the fry.<p>

"Oh my God..." Nana cupped her head with her gloved hands.  
>Rin put the odd concoction of candyfloss and fry in her mouth, she began chewing on the strange creation. Sasayaki and Iroha remained silent as they awaited Rin's next word, only the tribal chime of an African-based float sounding out in the background.<p>

Rin swallowed the candyfloss-fry hybrid, she licked her lips and she stared at her three friends.  
>"It tastes like heaven." Rin confirmed, grabbing another fry.<br>"Really?" Nana asked in disbelief as Rin fished out more candyfloss.

Rin once again layered the fry on top of the candyfloss, though this time she didn't eat it. She instead held it out to her green-haired companion.  
>"May I interest you in a piece of heaven?" Rin asked.<br>Nana sighed to herself, she reluctantly took the odd hybrid and she popped it into her mouth.

Within seconds, Nana understood Rin. She could feel a beautiful mixture of flavours, the sugary sweetness of candyfloss and the crispy crunch of the fry combined into a perfect, almost angelic combination.

"I need more heaven." Nana said faintly, feeling like she could swoon and pass out from the explosion of tastes in her mouth.

"More heaven, coming right up!" Rin said, taking another fry and another piece of candyfloss.  
>Iroha and Sasayaki looked at one another. They gave each other a look, a look that made the other smile with evil glee. They both had the same thought on their minds, and they silently observed the scene going on between their friends.<br>"One slice of heaven for Miss Nana Macne!" Rin announced, handing Nana the confectionery they had now dubbed 'heaven'.

With this, Sasayaki closed the bag of candyfloss.  
>"No more heaven!" She smiled with a devilish smirk, "We want some candyfloss too y'know!"<br>"But now Nana's had more heaven than me!" Rin whined, flailing her arms around in a tantrum.  
>"Well in that case..." Iroha joined Sasayaki with the smirking, "Borrow some of Nana's heaven."<br>Rin turned to face the greenette, who had one end of the 'heaven' in her mouth.

Without any prior warning, Rin lunged forward, grabbing onto Nana's shoulders to steady herself. Nana's face turned red and her eyes widened as her friend's lips grabbed onto the other end of the heavenly hybrid. Rin opened her eyes, looking into Nana's. No more than an inch of 'heaven' separated their lips.

Iroha and Sasayaki smiled as they turned to each other, they silently squealed and began whispering to one another.  
>"This is so awesome." Iroha whispered.<br>"I think I'm shipping this." Sasayaki whispered back, her eyes observing Rin and her sister.  
>"Now, who's gonna make the next move?" Iroha whispered.<br>"I bet Rin." Sasayaki squealed.

However, the two instead felt their hearts break simultaneously. They watched as Rin tore her head away from Nana's, taking one half of the heaven with her. Their lips were now further away, no contact had been made between the two mouths whatsoever. Rin had even let go of Nana's shoulders; the greenette herself stopped blushing as she began chewing her remaining confectionery.

"That could've been so beautiful..." Iroha felt the urge to cry.  
>"If it had been pocky, they probably would've been more tempted to play..." Sasayaki sighed quietly to herself.<p>

All of a sudden, Iroha's eyes widened. A genius thought flashed through her mind as bright, white lights from the floats flashed through her eyes.  
>"Let's find some pocky!" Iroha announced, swinging her arms into the air playfully.<br>"Huh?" Rin and Nana questioned.  
>"Pocky!" Sasayaki said, instantly cheering up, "We're gonna go find some to buy!"<br>"Why?" Rin asked, swallowing the candy in her mouth.  
>"Just cuz." Iroha shrugged her shoulders, the truth remaining concealed.<p>

"But what about the floats?" Nana asked, turning to face a float covered in flowers and fake grass.  
>"Hey, pretty much all of the roads are blocked!" Iroha reminded her green-haired companion, "There's bound to be a float on every turn!"<p>

Iroha and Sasayaki began walking off, Sasayaki still holding onto the candyfloss. On the other hand, Iroha had already finished off the remaining fries. Not that there were many left anyway.

"Hey!" Rin called out, chasing after the two, "Don't leave us behind!"  
>Rin and Nana began following their friends. Iroha and Sasayaki, meanwhile, gave each other the same smirk as they began walking down the streets.<p>

* * *

><p>Multitudes of jars and containers surrounded the quartet of girls. Each one coloured differently, each one containing a different flavour and a different array of sweets or chocolate.<p>

"Urgh!" Iroha growled, observing the shelves, "This is the biggest sweet shop in all of town, how is there no form of pocky anywhere?"  
>"Maybe they've sold out..." Sasayaki whimpered.<br>"I wouldn't be surprised." Rin added, continuing to scan the shelves.  
>"I don't understand why we're doing this." Nana pointed out, "Why do you two all of a sudden crave pocky?"<br>"Just because..." Sasayaki answered awkwardly, until she then managed to figure out a good answer, "You know me by now sis, when I get an idea in my head I will make it work somehow!"  
>Nana grumbled to herself, "That's true..."<p>

"I don't think there's-"  
>Before Rin could finish speaking, the girls all heard what sounded like a bolt of thunder. The four all dashed to the door, and they could see an incredibly heavy downpour of rain.<p>

"How are we gonna search for pocky in this weather?" Rin asked, trying to tighten her leather jacket around her more.  
>"Well..." Nana popped up her fluffy hood, "This is why you girls should've dressed properly..."<br>Sasayaki observed Iroha, she formed her hand into the shape of a mouth and she started 'mouthing' along to Nana's words.  
>"...So you guys should listen to me more often!" Nana finished talking.<p>

"I say we just run for it." Rin said, "Iroha, lead the way to the next store!"  
>"Gladly!" Iroha said, zipping up her purple coat.<br>The four girls dashed into the rain, the orange-haired _Hello Kitty_ addict leading their march.

* * *

><p>Iroha opened the door to the convenience store, the other three walked inside. Iroha walked in after them, the door closing itself behind the teenage girls.<p>

"Ok, this is probably the only other place we can check!" Sasayaki announced, "Everybody, keep a sharp eye out for pocky!"  
>"Yes, ma'am!" Rin said, giving the bluenette a salute and a bow.<p>

The four all started running down aisle after aisle, Nana holding onto her purse. She checked the money inside it, and then resumed scanning shelf after shelf for pocky, the pocky her insane sister demanded for some odd reason.

She simply sighed to herself as she continued to watch the shelves.

* * *

><p>The four reunited, all staring at the counter in defeat.<br>"I don't think there's any pocky anywhere..." Iroha sighed, trying her best to hold back the tears.  
>Sasayaki wiped her dry eyes and said, "Great, we won't get our RiNana!"<br>"Huh?" Rin questioned, "What's that?"  
>"Nevermind..." Iroha said, resting a hand on Sasayaki's shoulder in comfort.<p>

Nana looked around one more time, her eyes desperately searching out for pocky or at least something similar.  
>Then, in that one moment where everything seemed lost...<p>

Nana found something.

She approached what her eyes had seen. She saw a rectangular box, lightly coloured white and softly tied with a red, transparent, thick string. On the cover laid a small collection of long, chocolate-coated sticks.  
>"Guys..." Nana smiled, "Come over here."<p>

Nana's friends all approached, they all laid their eyes on the same white-and-red box Nana had spotted.  
>"Chocolate flutes?" Sasayaki asked, reading the name on the box, "So, basically a cheap version of pocky?"<br>"I think it's all chocolate and no biscuit..." Rin whined.  
>"Hey, if it can substitute pocky it's good enough!" Iroha proclaimed, grabbing the box and approaching the counter.<p>

Nana took some money from her purse, she approached the counter alongside her friends.

* * *

><p>Outside the convenience store, Nana opened the white box's red lid. She took out one of the chocolate sticks, only for Rin to snatch it from the greenette's gloved hand.<br>"I shall take the first bite!" Rin proclaimed, "To check if it can even _consider_ comparing to pocky!"

Rin took a bite off the end of the chocolate flute, she chewed the pocky substitute for a second and swallowed.

"So?" Sasayaki asked, "What's it like?"

Rin took in a deep breath. She squinted her eyes and coughed.  
>"That tastes awful!" Rin complained, "No wonder it was so cheap!"<p>

Refusing to believe Rin, especially after how long it had taken them to find such a delicacy, both Macne sisters grabbed a chocolate flute each, popping one piece in their mouths, Iroha quickly copied.

The three withdrew the temptation to gag, the chocolate they tasted contained one of the worst flavours they'd ever tasted.

"That is pretty bad..." Nana spoke, trying to clear her throat.  
>"And we don't have any heaven to wash it out with..." Rin sighed.<p>

"Great!" Iroha complained, "We've got no pocky!"  
>"We'll never see Nana and Rin kiss now!" Sasayaki began crying, "Our OTP won't happen!"<br>Rin and Nana chuckled quietly to themselves, shaking their heads.

That was until their eyes widened and they realised just what had been said.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, my friends are weird.<strong>

**Basically this Fic stars me as Nana, my friend UsGirlsLoveAnime as Iroha and XOtakuKidX as Sasayaki. Our other friend doesn't have a account but she's Rin.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this silly fic!**


End file.
